Xiaolin Showdown: A Switch A Wu!
by LadyLeafon
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo have been fighting for the past two weeks, then a new Shen Gong Wu is revealed. The Reflector Pyramid. But when Raimundo touches it and Kimiko it nearby. It activates and the two monks switch bodies. Jack steals the Wu and now they are stuck in each other. Will they ever get their own body back?
1. Chapter 1

**(This story is not related to the battle against Morgana. The four monks are all apprentices.)**

 **(Xiaolin Temple, it is a peaceful morning. Clay and Omi are training. But when Kimiko and Raimundo arrive they stop the training because the two are arguing.)**

Raimundo: You're so vainglorious.

Kimiko: I'm vainglorious? You spend hours in the bathroom doing your hair.

Raimundo: Hey, this hair needs time to be perfect.

Kimiko: Yeah and you call me vainglorious.

Raimundo: You take two hours showers and you use up all the warm water.

Kimiko: You use my shampoo.

Raimundo: Your shampoo gives my hair a nice volume.

Kimiko: And again your hair is your big point.

Raimundo: Speaking about hair. You never clean your hair out of the shower drain.

Kimiko: How do you know that it is my hair.

Raimundo: The hairs that I find are long and black, who else is it Omi's.

Kimiko: Oh please. Don't even get my started about your deodorant.

Raimundo: What's wrong with my deodorant?

Kimiko: You use so much. That it stinks.

Raimundo: What about you. Do you think that I like walking in a bathroom that smells like women's deodorant.

Kimiko: I literally have no idea, how girls are attracted to you?

Raimundo: Like I said the hair is my best feature. And thanks to that I've scored a date Lana. And we're finally going out tonight

Kimiko: Why tonight?

Raimundo: Because I had to cancel. Because or we were out getting Shen Gong Wu or guarding the vault so that Jack Spicer didn't try to steal them.

Kimiko: I've got a date tonight to. I can't cancel on Ryan again. He already suspects that I've another boyfriend.

Raimundo: Yeah, like you can ever have two boyfriends.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko keep arguing)**

Omi: Clay, why do those two keeping fighting.

Clay: I don't know partner?

Omi: Do they hate each other.

Clay: No, I think that they just can't stand each other habits.

Omi: I need to talk to them.

Clay: Omi don't do that.

 **(Omi doesn't listen and walks towards the two.)**

Omi: Stop fighting you two.

Raimundo: We're not fighting.

Omi: You two have been fighting for two weeks.

Kimiko: Are you eavesdropping on us?

 **(Clay walks towards the rest)**

Clay: You don't need to eavesdrop, to hear you two arguing.

Omi: And you two argue about everything.

Raimundo: What do you know Chrome Dome.

Kimiko: Don't insult him.

 **(Kimiko hits Raimundo on his arm.)**

Raimundo: Ah girl, don't hit!

Kimiko: And you can't hit me back because I'm a girl.

Raimundo: You look like a girl, but you snore like man.'

Kimiko: I do not!

Raimundo: Yeah you do.

Kimiko: You're so childish.

Raimundo: And you're annoying.

 **(Master Fung and Dojo walk toward the monks.)**

Master Fung: How is everything going my young dragons.

Omi: Not got master. Raimundo and Kimiko can't stop arguing.

Master Fung: You guys are house of cards, when it out of balance it collapse.

Raimundo: You just made that up right?

Kimiko: Leave Master Fung, he trying to help.

Raimundo: Would please not attack me for everything I say.

Kimiko: If you don't say anything that's insulting.

Raimundo: It also would help if you weren't such a hot head

Kimiko: I'm not a hot head.

Raimundo: Your element suits your personality.

Kimiko: You're such a little kid.

Raimundo: You take everything to personality.

Clay: Even in front of Master Fung those two fight.

Master Fung: Go change you monks and meet me here in a hour.

Raimundo: Make it two hours. If comes to Kimiko and clothes you know that it going to take a while.

Kimiko: Don't judge me.

 **(The monks change their clothes, expect for Omi.)**

Master Fung: You monks are going to be together a long time. You have to get use with each other's habits. The good and the bad.

Omi: Master Fung is certainly right about this. You two need get use to each other.

Raimundo: Yeah, I never lived with a spoiled princess.

Kimiko: I'm not a spoiled princess. You're a street rat.

Raimundo: Excuse me how did you call me?

Kimiko: You heard me. You've lived on the street most of your life.

Raimundo: Sorry we can't be all born rich and spoiled.

 **(The two keep arguing and Dojo starts shaking.)**

Dojo: Shen Gong Wu alert.

Clay: Let's go partner.

 **(Dojo sizes up and the monks fly away. The land on a grass field. The monks see Jack an Wuya.)**

Raimundo: Dojo what's this Shen Gong Wu?

Dojo: I don't know. Where is the scroll Kimiko.

Kimiko: I forgot it in my room.

Raimundo: How can you forget the scroll?

Kimiko: I was busy.

Raimundo: Yeah choosing your outfit and probably your outfit for tonight.

Kimiko: Like you never forget something.

Raimundo: Not when it is important.

Kimiko: Yeah right.

 **(The two monks keep arguing and Jack is heading for the Shen Gong Wu.)**

Jack: The Shen Gong Wu is mine!

Wuya: Just hurry up you fool and get the Reflector Pyramid.

Jack: What does it do?

Wuya: Just grab it and don't point it at any one and say his name.

Jack: Why not.

Wuya: Just do what I say you fool.

 **(Jack wants to grab the Shen Gong Wu, but Raimundo tackles him. Raimundo and Kimiko stand next to the Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo touches to Reflector Pyramid. It's a small pyramid made of crystal and you can see your reflection in it.)**

Raimundo: I've got the Wu.

Kimiko: What does it do?

Raimundo: I don't know. I'm not the scroll.

Kimiko: Do you know the name?

Raimundo: I think I heard Wuya say it.

Kimiko: Well what is it?

Raimundo: Don't push me. I'm trying to remember.

Kimiko: Do know it now?

Raimundo: Actually I think I remember.

Kimiko: What's it?

Raimundo: I think it called the Reflector Pyramid.

 **(The Shen Gong Wu lights up. The two monks are blast away and lay down on the ground. A blue aura flies out of Raimundo and a red aura flies out of Kimiko. blue aura flies into Kimiko and the red aura flies into Raimundo. The two monks wake up and look at each other and sream. Omi, Clay and Dojo rush over.)**

Clay: What is going on?

Kimiko: We switch bodies! I'm in a boy's body.

Raimundo: This is just wrong dude.

Omi: How did this happen?

Raimundo: The Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko: We need that Wu.

Jack: To bad Xiaolin losers.

 **(Jack has the Shen Gong Wu in his hands and flies away.)**

Clay: Jack has to Wu.

Kimiko: That means.

Raimundo: That means that we are stuck like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**(After Jack stole the Shen Gong Wu the monks fly back the temple. They land and Dojo is heading for the bedrooms looking for the scroll.)**

Raimundo: This is a disaster.

Omi: Ah don't worry Kimiko we get the Shen Gong Wu back.

Raimundo: I'm Raimundo.

Omi: Oh my bad. I forgot that you two switched bodies.

Kimiko: We need that Wu. I don't want to be stuck in your body forever Rai.

Raimundo: Do you think I like it being stuck in a chicks body.

Kimiko: Excuse me. In a chick's body?

Raimundo: I mean in a girl's body.

Clay: Is weird. And I have seen weird things in Texas.

 **(Master Fung walks towards to monks)**

Master Fung: How is it going my young apprentices.

Raimundo: Great, just great. Kimiko and I switched bodies, than Jack stole the Reflector Pyramid and now we're stuck like this. This is just fantastic.

Omi: But Raimundo that sounds awful.

Raimundo: I was being sarcastic Chrome Dome.

Kimiko: Can this day get any worse.

Clay: Yes it can.

Kimiko: How can it be any worse than this.

Clay: You two got dates for tonight.

 **(Kimiko and Raimundo look shocked at each other.)**

Raimundo: My date with Lana.

Kimiko: Oh no Ryan.

Omi: You've to cancel.

Kimiko: I can't cancel on Ryan again.

Raimundo: Me to or else Lana will never go out with me again.

Omi: You want to go like this.

Raimundo: No way I'm not going on a date with a dude.

Omi: But you're in Kimiko's body.

Raimundo: But from the inside I'm still Raimundo.

Kimiko: Yeah and do you think I'm letting Raimundo go alone with Ryan.

Raimundo: What about Lana. If she goes on the date now. You two will end talking about girls stuff and she will think that I'm a softy.

Clay: Than make it a double date.

Omi: Yeah, than things can't get awkward.

Kimiko: This whole situation is awkward.

Clay: It get any awkwarder than this.

Raimundo: Fine, let's make it a double date.

Kimiko: Fine! I call Ryan.

 **(Kimiko is looking for her phone.)**

Kimiko: Correction. You call Ryan.

Raimundo: What why do I have call Ryan.

Kimiko: Because you have my phone and you're in my body. So call him.

Raimundo: Fine. But you have to call Lana.

Kimiko: Fine. I call her.

 **(The monks call their dates and make it a double date.)**

Raimundo: Ryan said that we're going to eat at his uncle's restaurant. We all met him their at 6:30.

Kimiko: Lana agreed to come on the double date.

Raimundo: This going to be weird isn't?

Kimiko: Weirdest date I've ever been to.

Master Fung: Don't worry young monks everything is going to be alright.

Kimiko: Really Master Fung. You think you.

Master Fung: We can only hope for the best.

Raimundo: I knew he was going to say that.

 **(A few hours later. At the restaurant. Ryan and Lana are standing at the entrance.)**

Ryan: Wow Kimiko! You look amazing in that dress.

Raimundo: Oh right. I'm in Kimiko's body.

Ryan: What did you say?

Raimundo: Oh nothing. I was talking to myself. Thank you for the compliment.

Lana: Hey Rai,

Kimiko: Hey Lana.

Lana: You look handsome tonight.

Kimiko: Thanks!

Lana: How do I look.

Kimiko: You look amazing.

Lana: Really! You think so?

Kimiko: Yeah, the color of your dress totally suits eyes.

Lana: I know that why I bought it.

Kimiko: Where did you bought it?

Lana: I bought at Rosa's.

Kimiko: I think I'm going to buy one to?

 **(Everybody was looking weird at Kimiko)**

Ryan: For who?

Kimiko: For …..Mys.

Ryan: For yourself? Really dude?

Kimiko: No for Mysa. She is a good friend of my mother.

Lana: I thought your mother passed away. When you were five years old in a fire.

Kimiko: Yeah that's true. But she was a good friend and it's her birthday soon.

Lana: Okay.

Raimundo: Raimundo can I speak to you for a moment.

Kimiko: Sure you can Kimiko.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko walk away from the others.)**

Raimundo: What are you doing?

Kimiko: I'm talking to Lana. That's what you want right?

Raimundo: I want you to talk to her as me. As if you are Raimundo.

Kimiko: I'm sorry I saw that dress and that it was totally cute.

Raimundo: Kimiko focus. My future girlfriend is on the line here.

Kimiko: Like you are putting in effort?

Raimundo: I was nice to Ryan.

Kimiko: That's good. But your clothes.

Raimundo: What are you complaining about? You choose this dress.

Kimiko: But not the shoes. I wanted to wear high heels.

Raimundo: Be glad I wear the dress.

Kimiko: Those shoes does not match that dress.

Raimundo: I tried that high heels and I couldn't walk on them.

Kimiko: Let's just go on the date and try to act normal as you can.

Raimundo: Fine. But if he going to kiss me. Then I'm out. I've my limits.

 **(The two monks walk back to Ryan and Lana.)**

Ryan: Is everything alright with you two?

Raimundo: Sure, why do you ask?

Lana: Because you guys are acting weird.

Kimiko: We're totally fine.

Ryan: Yeah right? I had my suspicions.

Lana: What for suspicions.

Ryan: Kimiko just kept canceling on me and now I know why. She dating Raimundo behind my back.

Raimundo: That's so not true.

Kimiko: Ryan you're totally wrong on this.

Ryan: I see the way you're looking at each other. Explain that.

Raimundo: That's very complicated.

Ryan: Save it Kimiko. We're are over.

Lana: Ryan is right. Rai don't call me, because we're never going out again.

Ryan: Lana would you like to have dinner with me?

Lana: Sure thank you for the invite Ryan.

Ryan: I think our table should be ready by now. Let's go

 **(Ryan and Lana are entering the restaurant.)**

Kimiko: What happened?

Raimundo: We've got dumped.

Kimiko: I can't believe it.

Raimundo: Me neither. I've never been dumped before.

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Raimundo: I was always the dumper, not the dumpy.

Kimiko: I can't believe Ryan dumped me and then takes Lana.

Raimundo: But we never officially dated. So I'm not officially dumped.

Kimiko: What are you saying?

Raimundo: Plus you are in my body. She dumped you and not me.

Kimiko: Raimundo what are you saying.

Raimundo: That my never been dumped record is still standing.

Kimiko: Are you serious?

Raimundo: What this good for me.

Kimiko: You're so full of yourself.

Raimundo: Hello look at me.

Kimiko: I can't. Unfortunately I'm inside you.

Raimundo: I know. But you have to treat good. You need do everything. Because my body is like a holy temple.

Kimiko: Okay. A: You're way that full of yourself and B: don't ever let does words get out of my mouth every again.

Raimondo: Okay fine. Let's just head back to the temple and forget this awful night.

Kimiko: That's fine with me. Let's go.

 **(Kimiko and Raimundo are walking back to the temple. At the temple the two monks are heading straight for bed an fall asleep.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Xiaolin temple, all four monks are eating breakfast)**

Omi: So how was the date?

Raimundo: We don't wanna

Kimiko: Talk about it.

Clay: Was it that bad.

Raimundo: It was a disaster.

Kimiko: We got dumped.

Clay: Don't you worry, it's going to be alright.

Kimiko: We need to get the Reflector Pyramid back and fix this mess.

Omi: But we need to have a plan. We can't just run around like a headless rooster.

Raimundo: That's running around like a headless chicken Omi.

Omi: We just need to hope that a new Shen Gong Wu goes active.

Clay: And that Spicer brings the Reflector Pyramid with him and we can win him back.

Kimiko: I hope so. I want to be in my own body.

Raimundo: Me too. I mean I like to understand girls, but this is one step to far.

 **(Master Fung enters the room.)**

Master Fung: Good morning my young monks.

Omi: Good morning master.

Master Fung: Is everything alright here.

Raimundo: Well let me see. Kimiko and I are still switch, oh and last night we got dumped by our dates. Yeah everything is great.

Omi: But Raimundo that sounds awful.

Kimiko: He was being sarcastic.

Master Fung: Maybe a little training will help us.

Omi: Yes! Last one outside is a rotten sock

Raimundo: It's a rotten egg Omi.

Omi: That too.

 **(Everyone is outside.)**

Raimundo: Fung-Meister I don't feel like training to day.

Kimiko: Yeah me too.

Master Fung: Maybe training is just the thing you guys need.

Raimundo: Okay, if it makes you happy.

 **(Raimundo is trying to make some wind but nothing happens.)**

Raimundo: Hey, I can't make any wind.

 **(Kimiko is trying to make some fire, but also nothing happens.)**

Kimiko: Why can't I make any fire.

Clay: Maybe when you guys switch bodies, you powers didn't switch with you.

Omi: You've got each other's powers.

Raimundo: Oh that's just great.

Kimiko: Now I have to fight the bad guys in Raimundo's body and with his power.

Master: You guys need to train each other, in order to get through this.

Raimundo: Train each other?

Kimiko: That doesn't seem like such a good idea.

Omi: I totally agree master, they aren't ready to train each other.

Master Fung: Why not Omi.

Omi: Well Kimiko is a girl.

Kimiko: Hey!

Omi: Well and Raimundo is. Raimundo is Raimundo and you know what that mean.

Raimundo: And what does that mean Omi?

Omi: Well you know what I mean. That you aren't the fastest learner and you're lazy.

Raimundo: Watch it you Chrome Dome or else.

Master Fung: Enough. You two will train each other as much as you can.

Kimiko: Okay, let's do it.

Raimundo: Fine, it's better than getting beat up by Omi.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko walk away from the rest and start their own training.)**

Kimiko: Okay, teach me how to make wind.

Raimundo: Why don't you teach me how to make fire first.

Kimiko: because I asked you first. So teach me, how to make wind.

Raimundo: I didn't hear a please.

Kimiko: Are you serious that childish.

Raimundo: It's my way of teasing you.

Kimiko: Your lucky that you are stuck in my body or else I would hit you so hard right now.

Raimundo: I still haven't heard a please.

Kimiko: Fine. Teach me how to make wind please. Is that better?

Raimundo: I didn't get the feeling you meant it.

Kimiko: Raimundo! Please stop being such a jerk.

Raimundo: Okay, let the teaching begin. First you need to feel the wind.

Kimiko: Feel the wind? You sound like Master Fung.

Raimundo: I mean like when you are standing on a skateboard or a surfboard.

Kimiko: I've never done that.

Raimundo: Well skateboarding is my thing. So I know what the wind feels like.

Kimiko: I don't feel it. So I will teach you how to make fire first.

Raimundo: Okay. Let's start.

Kimiko: You need to find you inner flame inside you.

Raimundo: Who sounds like Master Fung now.

Kimiko: Raimundo focus.

Raimundo: Okay, I'm going to look for my inner flame.

Kimiko: Rai, be serious for once.

Raimundo: I don't like to be teached this way.

Kimiko: Just listen to my rules.

Raimundo: Man you're so bossy.

Kimiko: Do you want me cool and chill. Like one of you skateboarding dudes.

Raimundo: Well before I came to the temple I could do whatever I wanted to do and skateboard whenever I wanted to.

Kimiko: Well that's the big difference between us. That live in a house and that you live on the streets.

Raimundo: So what are you saying.

Kimiko: That you are a street rat.

Raimundo: A street rat? I rather be a street rat, then a spoiled princess.

Kimiko: I'm not spoiled. I can't help it that my parents are rich.

Raimundo: And I can't help it that my dad left my mom when she was pregnant and she died in a fire.

Kimiko: You didn't have to live on the streets. You just could've stayed in the groups home they placed you in.

Raimundo: Yeah that's easy for you to say. You've got two big houses and both your parents.

Kimiko: Who refuse to speak to one and other. Do you think them divorcing was easy for me.

Raimundo: Still you get everything you want, which makes you a spoiled princess.

Kimiko: And you like to break to rules and skate on the street, which makes you a street rat.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko look angry at each other and are heading inside the temple.)**

 **(Almost three days has passed since the body switch. The four monks are in the dining room eating breakfast)**

Clay: Guys, you two haven't spoken to each other for twenty four hours.

Omi: Yeah you need to make up now. We need to be a team.

Kimiko: Not until Raimundo apologizes.

Raimundo: You should be the one who has to say sorry first.

Clay: Even when they are switched, the still fight.

Omi: I hope once they switch back, everything is going to be normal.

Clay: Our lives aren't normal, so it's never going to be normal.

Omi: That's true my big friend.

Clay: What are you guys mad about now?

Raimundo: She called me a street rat.

Kimiko: And he called me a spoiled princess.

Omi: Both the things you said to one another weren't very nice.

Clay: But no matter what, we have to work as a team to defeat Spicer and other bad guys.

Omi: Yeah, as a team we stand stronger than alone.

Raimundo: Says the guy who has a bigger ego, than his head. You always say that you can do it better, than the three of us together.

Omi: Well it's the truth.

Clay: Omi partner, this isn't helping. So let me do the talking.

 **(Dojo enters the room with a scroll in his hands.)**

Dojo: Guys I've news.

Clay: What for news Dojo?

Dojo: How long have you been in each other's exactly?

Raimundo: I think for sixty hours.

Dojo: Oh than you don't gonna like this.

Kimiko: Like what?

 **(Dojo opens the scroll and reads it.)**

Dojo: Once the user switch bodies with someone. They need to chance back to their own body in seventy two hours or else the change is permanent.

 **(The four monks look shocked at Dojo)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Xiaolin temple, dining room at breakfast)**

Kimiko: Wow what did you just say?

Dojo: That the moment you guys switch that you only have seventy two hours to change back.

Raimundo: But sixty hours have already passed. That means we only have twelve hours to change back.

Clay: Dojo is there a Shen Gong Wu active somewhere or anywhere?

Dojo: No, there is no Shen Gong Wu active.

Omi: We only have one option. We need to steal the Wu back from Jack Spicer.

Dojo: Wow! You guys wanna go to a place to is secured with robots and booby-traps.

Omi: We can handle the robots and the booby-traps. Or at least I can.

Raimundo: We have no choice Dojo.

Kimiko: If we don't do it. In twelve hours the changes are permanent.

Clay: I think that Omi and I should go. You two should stay here.

Raimundo: What no way. It's about my life who is going to be turned around in twelve hours.

Clay: But you guys have no control of each other powers.

Raimundo: I maybe in Kimiko's body. But I can still fight as Raimundo.

Omi: Clay is right. You guys will holdings us back.

Clay: Plus you guys are still fighting. You need to understand each other. You know standing in each other's shoes.

Kimiko: Seriously Clay?

Clay: Sorry wrong expression. Should use another one.

Kimiko: I can't just sit around and wait. I want to come with you guys.

Raimundo: Yeah, you literally just that we need to work as a team. And two of the four isn't a full team.

Clay: You guys wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't fight in the first place.

Omi: I agree with Clay. Before the switch you guys have been fight for two hole weeks.

Dojo: And the things you argued about were useless.

Clay: And now we have to fix your mess.

Dojo: If you two go with us. You guys will probably be fighting about who's fault his is.

Omi: You two stay here, while we get the Shen Gong Wu back from Jack.

 **(Clay, Omi and Dojo leave the room. Dojo sizes up, Kimiko and Raimundo look how he flies away.)**

Raimundo: What just happened?

Kimiko: They just go on a mission to get the Wu. That we need.

Raimundo: Why are they going without us, we are a team.

Kimiko: If you just apologized. Then we would be with them, instead of here.

Raimundo: Excuse me? But you're the one who called me a street rat first.

Kimiko: And you called me a spoiled princess.

 **(There is a moment of silence and Raimundo and Kimiko look at each other)**

Raimundo: They are right.

Kimiko: All we do is fighting each other.

Raimundo: We even fight in a time of crisis.

Kimiko: While we should fight Jack Spicer.

 **(And again there is a moment of silence)**

Raimundo: Hey, I just wanna to tell you that your parents texted you.

Kimiko: Yeah they do that every day right before I go to bed.

Raimundo: Your parents are very loving. Must be pretty painful when they divorced.

Kimiko: Yeah, the divorce wasn't nice at all and I hate that they won't talk to one another.

Raimundo: That doesn't seem like a nice situation.

Kimiko: Your situation isn't any better. You don't know who your dad is and your mom died.

Raimundo: Hey I'm used to it now.

Kimiko: And that you live on the streets, that you're afraid of being arrested and be sent back to such a group home. That doesn't sound like an easy life.

Raimundo: Well that's just my life. Correction was my life. I'm here now and I feel safe.

Kimiko: Don't you miss your gang. Your friends that also lives on the street.

Raimundo: Yeah those guys are the best. The will always be my best friends.

Kimiko: This is so stupid.

Raimundo: What is?

Kimiko: Thinking that the one is having it easier than the other.

Raimundo: Yeah, we both have complicated lives.

Kimiko: Sorry that I called you a street rat. You're not a street rat.

Raimundo: Thanks. And you aren't a spoiled princess. You're a good person.

Kimiko: Thank you. How long before we are stuck like this forever?

 **(Raimundo looks at Kimiko's phone)**

Raimundo: Eleven hours and fifteen minutes.

Kimiko: I've a plan.

Raimundo: Let me guess. Working together to get the Shen Gong Wu back from Jack.

Kimiko: You forgot the part about beating Jack up. But yeah that is my plan.

Raimundo: Then let's do it.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko walk toward the vault and take the Golden Tiger Claws, Sword of the Storm and the Star Hanabi. They use the Claws and jump through the hole )**

 **(Meanwhile Dojo lands in front of Jack Spicer's house and they look through the window. They see Jack, Wuya and Katnappe. The break through the window and enter the lab.)**

Omi: Jack Spicer prepare to be defeated.

Jack: Hey my window! You are gonna pay for this. Jack-Bots attack.

 **(A bunch of Jack-Bots surrounds Clay and Omi. Dojo hides in Clay's head. The two monks defeat the Jack-Bots easily.)**

Wuya: You fool, why do you even keep those worthless things.

Jack: They are the only things that will listen to me.

Katnappe: Aw poor Jackie is lonely.

Jack: Shut up Ashley.

 **(Dojo crawls out from under Clay's head.)**

Dojo: We aren't here to talk about Jack's pathetic life.

Jack: I heard that.

Omi: Dojo is right. We're here for the Reflector Pyramid.

Clay: Yeah and you better give it to us, you no good dirty snake.

Jack: Oh I'm so afraid.

Omi: You better are.

Clay: Omi, I think he was being sarcastic.

Jack: You want the Wu. Then you have to fight for it.

 **(Jack grabs his Monkey Staff and Katnappe grabs the Mantis Flip Coin. Jack pushes a button and opens a door. Behind that door is the Refactor Pyramid. They are all prepared to fight. When suddenly a worm hole opens and Raimundo and Kimiko are jumping right out of it.)**

Clay: What in tar nation are you two doing here.

Raimundo: We put aside our differences and decided to work together.

Kimiko: The Reflector Pyramid.

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko jump towards the Wu and so does Jack and Katnappe. The touch it at the same time.)**

Raimundo: Jack and Katnappe we challenge you into a tag-team Xiaolin Showdown.

Jack: Kimiko why does your voice sounds like Raimundo's voice.

Raimundo: Because I'm Raimundo

Wuya: Oh it looks like the two have switched bodies.

 **(The three villains look at each other and start to laugh.)**

Katnappe: Oh this perfect. Now you say something Kimiko.

Kimiko: I'm going to beat you up so hard that you won't be able to sit for a whole week.

Jack: What's the Showdown.

Raimundo: It's going to be pyramid racing. First team to reach to top of the pyramid and ring the bell wins the Reflector Pyramde.

Jack: I accept.

Katnappe: So do I.

Kimiko: All right let's do this

All: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!


	5. Chapter 5

**(Jack's lab turned in to a pyramid.)**

All: gong yi tanpai!

 **(And the race has started. Jack and Katnappe are cheating by pushing to two monks to the ground giving them a start a head)**

Kimiko: Hey not fair.

Jack: We are evil. We don't play fair.

Raimundo: We will win this game and we will do it fair.

 **(Jack and Katnappe are going faster and the two monks are climbing as fast as they can.)**

Kimiko: We need to climb faster.

Raimundo: I'm going as fast as I can, but your legs are short.

Kimiko: Don't blame my legs.

 **(Omi, Dojo and Clay are watching to two monks.)**

Omi: Raimundo and Kimiko don't fight each other.

Clay: Yeah partners you need to work together now.

Dojo: You need to win or else you guys will be like this forever.

 **(The two monks look at each other.)**

Kimiko: They are right. We need to focus.

Raimundo: To only way we can win this is, if we use our powers.

Kimiko: We tried remember. It didn't go well.

Raimundo: But we didn't understand each other and now we do.

Kimiko: Are you sure?

Raimundo: No I'm not sure. But it's are only hope.

Kimiko: Do you want to use our powers now.

Raimundo: No were not ready yet.

Kimiko: But you just said.

Raimundo: Like I said you need to feel the wind. Do you feel the wind?

Kimiko: No. Do you feel your inner flame burning?

Raimundo: No. But we both know when we feel it. You ready?

Kimiko: I'm ready.

Raimundo: Then let's show them how we do it. You know Xiaolin style.

Kimiko: Couldn't agree with you more!

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko grab their Shen Gong Wu and start climbing the wall like ninjas. Omi, Dojo and Clay are watching them.)**

Dojo: That's the way. You go guys.

Clay: Come on let's win this rodeo!

Omi: Just think what would Omi do!

Clay: Omi that isn't a cheer.

Omi: Just try to keep your ears in the game!

Clay: That is head in the game Omi.

Omi: That too!

 **(Raimundo and Kimiko are gaining up on Jack and Katnappe.)**

Katnappe: Hurry up monkey boy, they are getting closer.

Jack: Oh I don't think so. Jack-Bots attack!

 **(Jack-Bots are attacking Raimundo and Kimiko with lasers. But the two monks are dodging all the lasers and they defeat the robots.)**

Raimundo: Nice try Spicer.

Kimiko: Yeah, you won't get rid of us that easily.

Wuya: Just hurry up you fool and get the Wu.

Jack: I'm doing my best.

Wuya: Your best isn't good enough. If we win, we can demand all the Shen Gong Wu they have.

Jack: Because they need the Reflector Pyramid to change back.

Katnappe: Or else the stay this way. Either way it is perfect for us.

 **(The three villains start to laugh.)**

Kimiko: Laugh all you want.

Raimundo: But we are winning this Wu!

 **(Kimiko and Raimundo look at each other)**

Raimundo: I feel it Kimiko. Do you feel it?

Kimiko: Yes I feel it. We're going to win this showdown.

Raimundo: Are ready?

Kimiko: Let's do this.

 **(Kimiko uses the Sword of the Strom.)**

Kimiko: Sword of the Storm, Wind!

 **(She points the sword down, making a tornado that blast her up into the sky. She passes Jack and Katnappe.)**

Kimiko: See you later!

Jack: Hey that isn't fair.

Kimiko: Yeah now you know the feeling.

 **(Raimundo uses the Star Hanabi.)**

Raimundo: Star Hanabi, Fire!

 **(Raimundo is blasting of like a rocket into the sky. He passes Jack and Katnappe. Frying them. Both of them fall down.)**

Jack: Not fair!

Katnappe: This isn't perfect.

Wuya: You idiots! You really messed up this time.

 **(Kimiko reaches the top, a few seconds later makes it to the top.)**

Raimundo: Ladies first.

Kimiko: No you should do it.

Raimundo: Do it together.

Kimiko: Let's do it on three.

Raimundo: One.

Kimiko: Two.

Raimundo and Kimiko: Three!

 **(The two monks hit the bell at the same time and the pyramid vanished. Jack's lab was back and the have all the Shen Gong Wu in their hands.)**

Raimundo: We did it.

Kimiko: We won all this Wu.

Raimundo: And we have the Reflector Pyramid. Oh Oh.

Kimiko: Oh just have to say it now.

Raimundo: It wasn't on purpose.

Kimiko: I want to change back a safer way.

 **(A flash appeared. Kimiko and Raimundo fall on the ground. A blue and a red aura hang in the air. The blue aura goes into Raimundo and the red aura goes into Kimiko. The two monks wake up.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko.

Kimiko: Yeah.

 **(Raimundo looks at Kimiko.)**

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yeah what's it.

Raimundo: I can see you again.

 **(The two monks look at and feel themselves.)**

Kimiko: We're back in our own bodies.

Raimundo: I know. I'm so glad to be back in my own body.

Kimiko: Me too.

 **(The two monks give each other a hug. But quickly let go.)**

Raimundo: That was an awkward moment.

Kimiko: Yeah, we've seen enough of each other.

Raimundo: Totally agree with you.

 **(There is an awkward silence.)**

Kimiko: It's good to see you back.

Raimundo: Same.

 **(Omi, Dojo and Clay walk up to the two monks.)**

Clay: Are you guys okay?

Dojo: Are you guys back to normal.

Raimundo: Yes we're back.

Clay: That's great to hear.

Omi: And we got the Monkey Staff and Mantis Flip Coin. And a the Reflector...

 **(Omi almost says the name. But gets stop by Raimundo and Kimiko.)**

Raimundo: Omi don't say its name.

Kimiko: Our do you want to end up us as we were.

Omi: No, I like my body.

Clay: Well partners what do you say that we go home.

All: Agree.

 **(Dojo sizes up. The four monks climb on Dojo and Dojo flies off to the temple.)**

 ** _THE END!_**


End file.
